Change Chaos: Sully Edition
by Titanslayer58
Summary: Sully's perspective on part 2 of mulitverse mayhem: Change Chaos
1. prologue

Change chaos: Sully Edition

Prologue

I opened my eyes to see myself in a forest of cherry blossom trees, they were my favorite. I turned around to see fluttershy walking up to me, I made a smile of relief. But then. suddenly the sky began to turn in to a stormy gray and I turn around to see all the trees around me dead like they were burned in a fire. I turn around again and see fluttershy frozen in a block of ice. I fell on my knees and i couldn't move, suddnely i heard a laugh that sounded like... Stitch? suddenly a shadow figure appeared from the ground laughing in a voice that sounded... familiar. "Did I push it too far? If so my bad." Then I knew exactly who that voice was, my demon... Fury.

"Why are you here Fury?" I asked him. "Because everything I showed you besides frozen Fluttershy was a vision. Stitch's plan was to allow everyone to freeze him and now he's broken free and has turned into Ice Stitch, and something tells me he won't break his promise as well as the other stitches but he will want to push you to edge unleashing your real power." My eyes widened with anger as he told me this. Out of nowhere the ground began to shake. "Before you wake up I need you to make sure she's ok, otherwise I'd have to make your nightmares worse." Suddenly I darted up from my bed knowing I was in a dream. I Ran to the door bursting outside when suddenly a blizzard blew heavily in my direction. I was getting mad so I created a fire shockwave the size of a nuke melting the snow everywhere around me and ending the blizzard. I looked beyond the mountains to see a castle made of ice and my eyes widened with fear. "Oh no, Fury was right." Suddenly I see a figure walking toward and I was surprised to see who it was, it was Fluttershy. I walked toward her and I patted her head with a smile of relief. Suddenly a shadow figure appeared behind Fluttershy and only I could see him. He Looked at fluttershy and back at me, and shook his head.

My eyes widened as I looked at Fluttershy I noticed her eyes were yellow, her eyes are supposed to be green. My ghoul eyes took form and black smoke flowed around my hand forming my scythe. I then grabbed Fluttershy by the neck and lifted her up in the air. This impostor knew better then to fool me like that so he deserved a painful punishment. So I lit the fake fluttershy on fire. while watching this I became consumed by insanity. then the impostor revealed himself, it was a stitch, but this stitch was very weak, so I tossed the stitch up in the air wielded my scythe and once the stitch was close to the ground, I vertically sliced the stitch in half. Knowing that this stitch was disguised as fluttershy, I felt like something happened to Her. so I shadow warped to her location. I heard party music and turned to see Sonic, Ben,and ash in the building. I made sure to cloak myself so they wouldn't attack me, I saw Fluttershy there and became relieved. I uncloaked myself as I walked out and Fluttershy caught a glimpse of me leaving.

I knew she saw me so I waited for her leaning on the wall. She came out looking around for me. "You should prepare yourself." I told her. She froze before turning around to see me looking straight ahead. "Why?" she asked nervously "Just trust me, take the next time you can get out of this world and go." I stated as I turned to look at her. "It won't be too pretty here soon enough." "But, my friends.." Fluttershy began. "Look if you won't listen to me, fine. But, tell no one you saw me. And don't say I didn't warn you." I muttered before disappearing into the shadows.

I appeared back outside the hidden base. I looked back at the ice castle and growled like a wolf. "I guess he's gone rogue hasn't he." I turned to see a person with brown hair, tan skin, and a magenta t-shirt. "Who are you?" I asked with concern. The stranger chuckled as he began to grow in size and turned into a magenta colored humanoid T-rex with wings and long claws. "Someone you shouldn't mess with!" Suddenly Fury in his shadow form appeared and looked at me with an evil smile. I nodded to him and suddenly black smoke began to circle around and the only thing the magenta monster could hear was me laughing like I lost my mind suddenly the black smoke around me turned into fire and instantly flowed in the monster's direction. He covered himself with his arms and when he opened his eyes he saw a black demon-like creature with a burning tail and eyes of fire with horns as sharp as katanas. I then chuckled and said "I'm pretty sure that's my line." Suddenly, out of nowhere black tendrils rose from behind the magenta creature and instantly pinned him down on his back. I wielded my scythes and connected them turning into a crossbow, fire began to flow into the crossbow forming an arrow. "Next time, don't attack someone you randomly see." I stated after shooting the arrow in his chest somehow knocking him out.


	2. Chapter 1

Change chaos: Sully Edition

Chapter 1

What'd ya think of demon me?

After the quick battle with that creature, I had put him in a containment tube inside the base. After that I was wondering about the mane six, so I shadow warped to them and made sure to hide in the darkness. But before I teleported to where everyone was I knew something bad was happening, and I was right. I saw Ben trapped in ice and sonic's feet surrounded in ice. I looked to my left and saw a figure in a white cloak on a European dragon made of ice. The cloaked figure said "Now I'm trying to find a book can you help me, I need to destroy it. Now it looks-, wait what's she hold-. OH, OOOH, this is interesting." I looked to the right and see applebloom, sweetiebelle, and scootaloo. They were holding a book titled _The forms of ..._ that was all it said. Suddenly the cloaked figure teleported behind them. "Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I suggest the-" suddenly Sweetie Belle threw the book over the cloaked person's head and it landed in front of Rarity. "No." I exclaimed then the figure enclosed the three fillies in ice. "Damn you stitch." suddenly my body began to collapse. I grabbed my arm in aching pain. "Ngghhh no not here, not now. Wait a minute, what if the blizzard was able to reach other worlds? I need to make sure my home world is alright. I couldn't bare to watch this anymore anyway. I then left the scene leaving black smoke, Fluttershy for some reason noticed. (It sucks I left early cause Rarity gained ice powers after seeing what happen to her own sister.)

When I made it back to my world I saw what I had expected. The whole city was covered in snow. Suddenly I realized "What about my house?" I darted over there in shadow form and when I made it. it completely destroyed, there was nothing but rubble. "The graves." I stated as I sprinted to what used to be the backyard. My eyes widened as I fell to my knees from what I saw. My parents graves, one had a few cracks in it, one was almost split in half with a glowing ice glacier in between. my ghoul eyes took as mirage was around my body. I roared in rage as a pillar of shining fire formed around me and pierced through the clouds. the pillar faded as I began to calm down, something began to shine in my eyes, when I looked in the direction it was coming from, my eyes widened. it was my mothers amulet, it was a red sapphire wrapped around a Celtic designed rose. I picked it up teared up and put it around my neck. Suddenly I heard a crack sound behind me. I quickly turned around, something was hiding behind the rubble of my house. I wielded my scythes and switched them to shotgun mode. I lifted one them in the and shot the gun. hearing the loud bang the hider made a small whimper, I recognized that whimper anywhere. "Why did you come here Fluttershy?"

She poked her head out and walked out from hiding. "Because." She paused "I saw your black smoke and followed your trail." she answered. "You shouldn't even be here." I claimed "Well it's a lot safer here than it is out there having to deal with your once was partner!" she shouted. she had just shouted at me, my ghoul eyes began to take form, I was angry, but I could never yell back at her, only a soulless person would. "Safer? Yeah right. it's not safer here then it is out there at all." I pointed to my parent's graves. "Look at the situation I've been in! My entire family has been hunted down for years, and now I'm the lone survivor of my family! So if you think it's safer here than your wrong, cause if you stuck with me in this world you'd be putting your own life in danger!"

Suddenly I turned my head behind me then I opened a portal with my shadow magic. "Go, get out of here." Without hesitation she went through the portal. the portal closing notifying me she made it back. I wielded my scythes. Suddenly cylinder shaped objects hit and stuck on my chest and arms, then I noticed thin cords attached to the cylinder objects and my eyes widened. "awww shi- GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was being shocked by advanced tazers, I tried using my fire powers to burn off the tazer prongs, but nothing was happening, the electricity was preventing me from using my powers.

Then everything went black, I woke up in a white room, it looked like one of those containment rooms they put people in insane asylums. But this shouldn't be where I wake up.(whenever I become unconscious or knocked out, Fury takes physical form and protects me until I wake up) "Fury what happened?" Fury appeared in shadow form "Lets see, tasers knocked you out, you got dragged, and I didn't do anything." Fury said. "What? Why?" I questioned. "Because, if I took physical form they would've shocked me as well capturing me as well." He had a good point, our power levels when were separated are the same and our power level when we combine (A.K.A demon form) is increased at a rapid level. so he wouldn't be able to do much but probably kill one or two of those soldiers.

"Well where the heck are we?" I asked. "some sort of observation room, some reason their studying you and your abilitys." "That doesn't make sense." I said with confusion. "Technically it does. your the last survivor of your family, meaning your these guys only source of research on your kind. then again, yeah it doesn't make. if they wanted to do research on your kind, they should've captured the first one they killed researched him or her and kill everyone else. Eh logic break- um you alright?" I looked at my hand and claws had appeared as well as my teeth began to turn more canine-like. "Oh jeez, It's happening again- oh someones coming, see ya." Fury disappeared and I saw someone walking to the window in the room. "you are aware that we killed all of your kind, yes?" "Yup" I answered. "You feel no emotion towards this?" the guy asked that like he was an idiot, of course I did. but this was perfect for me to unleash my power. "Emotion? I've only felt one emotion my whole life and you know what that is?" The guy made a concerned look on his face. "anger." Suddenly my claws began to grow and sharpen as well as the same thing for my teeth. Then black fur grew all over my body and I turned into a black werewolf. I charged at the window and pounced through the window, I was hoping I'd get to do a quick torture to the guy but I already stabbed him with my claws. Then I obviously brutally murdered everyone in the research facility. It was enough to calm my wolf spirit since I turned back to normal. after turning back to normal out of nowhere wolf ears appeared on my head.

"That's new" I said. Fury appeared next to me "you look like a neko." "Shut up" I saw a door that was labeled "Weapons storage" then I smirked. I kicked down the door because I couldn't help it. I looked around and saw my scythes in a glass display case. "At least they tried to make them appealing" I thought. I broke the glass, grabbed my scythes and got the heck outta there. I looked at my wolf ears and decided to hide them by wearing my hood. I opened a portal and came back to the other world. After what just happened, I was never coming back home. Not until I get revenge.


	3. Chapter 2

Change Chaos: Sully Edition

chapter 2

Judgement Day is Near

After walking through the portal back to the hidden base, I had avenged my parent's death, but stitch has now disturbed they peaceful slumber, "I will never forgive you." I said to myself. I observed the mane six through the giant computer. Rarity had blue and white stripes on her coat and mane and everyone else were crammed together like they were in some invisible box. Apparently they were cause above them was gravity stitch, a pink stitch with an emblem of arrows on his chest, I didn't have to worry about him, he was a friendly stitch, I knew he was giving them some sort of challenge because pinkie pie was just sitting there next too him. Of course it would've been pinkie pie to get out of the box what with her constantly breaking the fourth wall. Seeing how Pinkie pie completed the challenge first that meant she was going to earn the ability to control gravity, just like Rarity gaining ice powers. After Pinkie Pie gained her gravity powers, gravity stitch turned and walked toward Fluttershy, I lifted my head in suspicions "Look, you are no longer protected by a promise. Sully made stitch promise not to hurt you, but there an infinite amount of us and we our own separate beings. He made none of promise not to hurt you or protect you. Take care, for Sully knows that angering us could and would be a death sentence. Goodbye." And he teleported away. I was angry at what he had said, only part of it was true. I then began to laugh like a maniac. "Death sentence? Hahahaha, that's because none of them, not even the original stitch has seen the real me or my true power. They think me angering them is a death sentence? I am a death sentence!" I immediately stopped laughing "But... Attacking Ice Stitch would be a death sentence, not for me, but for them. I would only make their matters worse, He would probably send one of the other stitches to do who knows what to them. But if he crosses that line... Hahahaha... then judgement day will be near."

I walked over to my desk, and from across was a purely black stitch grinning madly. "I'm going to need you to protect Fluttershy, ok?" I commanded. "i'm the only one here, so I guess I must accept. Though, when talking to me call me by my name. Address me as shadow stitch" Shadow Stitch said. "Figured" I thought. and then shadow sank into the darkness. "Y'know you said yourself, 'Isn't it rude to capture a guest?'" Said the magenta creature in human form. I had completely ignored him. "And either way I was invited here." I only chuckled. "By JR" My chuckle instantly stopped after hearing that name as my ghouls eyes formed. "How do you know that name?" I asked angered. "I'm a friend of his, asked to be here in this story." the human says as the tube rises, releasing him. "My hero name is Magenta Monster, but you can call me Emmett." Emmett remarks.

after the small introduction, we now started working together. But, something weird was going on with me. Suddenly my arm started twitching, seconds later my entire body began to start twitching lie I was losing it. The twitching then stopped. "What the heck was that? Wait a minute." I went to my pc to check what day it was. Aug. 7. My eyes widened from seeing how close it was about to begin. "Blood Moon."


	4. Chapter 3

Change chaos: Sully Edition

Chapter 3

Finally becoming awakened...soon

The blood moon, the source of a power greater than my true power. I needed to make sure to absorb it's power at the right time, or else I wouldn't have any fun. Suddenly an image of Ice Stitch's castle appeared, except there was fire everywhere. (Not sure why, fury must be messing with my head again) I pistol whipped myself in the head with my shotgun, though it freaking hurt, fury flowed out of my head through my ear and sitting down rubbing his head. "Don't do that again." after disciplining Fury I told Magenta I was leaving. I was walking for a few minutes to the castle. I lifted my head and stared at the castle. I had a small amount of anger, but then my ghoul eyes formed and I was full of rage. Because I was reminded of what Ice Stitch did to the cutie mark crusaders. I shadow warped into the ice castle hidden in plain sight. I knew Ice stitch could see me, I was just waiting for him to say something. "You can come out, it's no use trying to hide in my castle." I rose from the darkness with anger all over my face and my scythes in hand. "Look I haven't touched Fluttershy and you never said anything about the others, so it was a fair game for me." Ice Stitch smirked. That smirk just made my anger worse, but I knew he was tempting me. They helped me in the past before I met you and I want them free! Ice Stitch only looked at me and laughed. My anger became worse. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Well you see, we all have separate main powers like ice but," suddenly a trail of black smoke was flowing from my body. At least that's what Ice Stitch thought. The black smoke was coming from fury cause he knew this would happen. As I watched Fury in agony Ice Stitch continued. "Us Stitches can still choose to do whatever we want." He snarled before crushing the orb. The black smoke inside the orb came flowing straight toward me returning Fury's power. "So don't test me, I'm in a foul mood." Ice Stitch said to me as I walked away. Stitch said something to me, something about magenta? I don't know because I was busy listening to Fury whining. "Jeez, first I get knocked in the head and now I get tortured." As I walk the door my body morphs to black smoke flowing in the heavy wind.

As I returned to the base my body morphed back to normal and Emmett was standing there waiting for me to say something. "There's no getting through to him." I sighed with my fists clenched. "Oh come on, all that means is that Fluttershy could soon get her powers and be able to defend herself from Stitches and others. And lets face it we can't not fight her in the end, That could be the end of us in a fight." Magenta Monster explained. "You're wrong" I shouted. Magenta looked at me with a surprised look "I mean your right it's inevitable to fight her but it wouldn't be the end for me, my power's far greater than who knows what power she'll earn. And beside that I'd rather let her kill me than me having to harm her. Magenta was surprised by what I had said. He didn't realize I cared this much about Fluttershy. I just punched the wall and ran out the door. I just sat in the cold over thinking what I said. I know I meant it. Suddenly I broke out of my thought when I heard a sizzling sound a foot away from behind me. I quickly turned around to see another stitch. Just seeing any stitch just made my ghoul eyes appear in an instant. But this stitch almost looked like the original stitch, Except had a brighter blue color and had a liquid shape. Water stitch. "Well I wasn't expecting that to happen. Lets try this." Then a giant tsunami appeared charging at me, but I stood there and did nothing. When the tsunami was getting close I held my hand up slightly, I snapped my fingers and then, the entire tsunami evaporated causing the area to become foggy. "Well that was interesting, anyway Ice stitch wanted me to tell you that someone is looking for, says you've met before. "So where do I find them?" I asked. "Follow the trail." Water Stitch responded. The fog instantly blew away as I saw a river leading to the mountains. Suddenly I felt a strange warmth on my back. I looked up to see a ray of light pierce through the clouds. Suddenly waves of flowed into my back and it burned but I didn't any pain since fire is my specialty. suddenly a Celtic design of a red phoenix appeared on the back of my hoodie. I made a maniacal smile after what happened. "Time to see what this new ability can do." I quickly shifted into black smoke following the river at great speed. I had made it to the mountains with suspicions because no one was there. There appeared to be a cave in the side of the mountain. I went inside knowing the mystery person would obviously be in there. When I went inside I once again saw nothing. Suddenly I heard a strange buzzing sound above me. My eyes widened when I looked up as I ran out the cave shooting my shoutguns rapidly. I made it outside the cave as I stood there waiting.

I heard laughing coming from the cave as the voice came closer walking out the cave. Seeing her face made me pissed. "I thought I gave you one final warning... Chrysalis."


	5. Chapter 4

"I gave you one chance Chrysalis and I take no mercy." I snarled. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong-" "Bullshit! The last time I saw fluttershy there was a cut on her wing and green blood on her hoove which explains why she didn't fly. She was able to fight off one of your henchmen with her bare hooves and got away. But you had one chance, time for your punishment." I laughed. "This doesn't prove anything, my men didn't report anything about her!" My grin turned into a raging frown. "He's probably dead by now. Your just tempting me aren't yo-ugh." A pain formed around my torso I looked down to see a stalactite pierced through my chest. I chuckled. "you thing a sharp rock will kill me?" I yanked to stalactite out of my chest and tossed a fireball at the sky. Clouds burned away as the sun shined down. suddenly the phoenix mark on my hoodie began to glow bright. "Time for some fun."

Fire bursted around me forcing the changelings to move back. Then my hair changed it's color to glowing red. "Guess I don't have to do the whole hair dye process." And that's not the best part. 2 lines of light shined on my back suddenly blazing wings bursted out of my back and spread. "Stuff just got interesting!" I wielded my scythes to see the blades also on fire. "Can this get any better?" I then switched my scythes to shotguns and fired one of them. Fire bursted from the barrel as well as the bullets on fire. "Yup." Chrysalis was full of fear seeing my transformation into Phoenix form. "Men stop him!" Chrysalis shouted. "What is it with you and the freakin army? Whatever, I'll make this quick." I switched my scythes to shotguns and switched them to full auto spraying bullets everywhere. I defeated chrysalis's army still hearing them cry in agony. "It's over chrysalis, give it up." Chrysalis only laughed. You think your the only one who can transform. My eyes widened as I switched my shotguns to scythes. Chrysalis began to glow green as her mane turned dark red, her horn becoming curved, and her eyes glowing green. Suddenly dozens of ice glaciers rose from the ground. My eyes widened as they were launched directly at me and all you could see was a human corpse covered in white spikes on the ground. "Hahahaha!" I'm afraid this execution as made a slight adjustment." Chrysalis boasted. I felt a strange but energetic feeling. I just now noticed it was already night time and what came to my surprise was what I saw in the black sky. The bright symbol of hell's darkness. The blood moon. I saw the moon suddenly begin to turn white because red aura from the blood moon was flowing out and directing toward me. The red aura flowed around me and suddenly pierced itself into me. I gasped as a red explosion formed around me. I stood up and saw chrysalis shocked and scared, _very_ scared. To see me glowing with red aura flowing from me. "Hehehehehe. That's it, you're so. Fucking. Dead!

 **Third person p.o.v**

Sully's blood arms bursted from his back all aiming at chrysalis. Sully's blood arms flowed for a few seconds as dagger like blades popped out of his blood arms and started spinning making Sully's blood arms turn into wiggly chainsaws. Sully had almost lost his mind judging from his psycho insane face. Sully then threw fireballs at chrysalis leading her into a trap sully threw another fireball and while chrysalis was distracted sully aimed his scythe at chrysalis. Suddenly the blade of sully's scythe launched itself revealing a chain connected inside the scythes handle. Chrysalis looked back at sully for second only to see the blade flying at her. The scythe blade flipped itself upside down and pinned chrysalis against the wall of the cave. Sully slowly walked up to chrysalis still aiming his blood arms at her. "Math question: harm to the one I love insane demonic good guy = what?" Sully asked. Chrysalis was to scared to make a single peep. "The answer is revenge square." Sully answered. "Wait why square?" Chrysalis questioned. "Cause this is gonna hurt twice as bad as it was originally." Sully responded. His blood arms darted as the blades spun and stabbing into chrysalis. Chrysalis screamed in agony as she repeatedly apologized. Sully stopped torturing chrysalis. "Didn't I tell you? I take no mercy when someone pisses me off." Sully raised one blood arm and sliced chrysalis's head.

Sully's pov

I laughed maniacally after getting revenge AND unlocking a new power a noticed chrysalis's soul floating upward. "Oh no you don't." I quickly grabbed the soul and held it in my hand. "Burn in hell." I then lit the soul on fire and watched its remains bury into the ground. I smiled and began walking. As I walked I heard a familiar voice shout for me. "HEY!" I lifted my head and turned around. My eyes widened to see who had finally found me. Megaman. "Your one of the reasons my brother is dead. Die!" Megaman aimed his megabuster at me. I made an annoyed face and blew open only his megabuster with my shotgun. "Not now! Maybe later, but not now! I've already got enough shit to deal with and this situation is not a good time. We might fight later. I'm not sure who you'll be fighting. Most likely stitch. Anyway as I was saying NOT NOW!

End of chapter 4


End file.
